The Longest Day - D-Day
by We Did It For The Glory
Summary: A war is a war, an invasion was an invasion but this day was the longest ever lived and fought in. The blood that stained hands and the deaths that will follow some around forever all to stop WW2, all in hope to live another day of freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is like a Beta I suppose, I wrote some Hetalia fanfic ages ago and it was alright so I figured I publish to first chapter. If people seem to like it I'll post some more. It is pretty short and yeah but I'm taking a break from writing so I figured I'd just post stuff I've already written. **

**This is a Female Scotland (because why not?) pretty much the female version of the usual Scotland. **

* * *

><p>As weapons were cleaned, checked and loaded for battles five countries looked at each other with the same worried eyes.<p>

Green eyes glanced at each other and each gave a firm nod, ready for the battle but not ready to come to understand how many soldiers they would lose.

Scotland was the first voice to speak as she looked around the room. "We all know the plan."

England sighed. "Yes but are we actually ready?"

"Aye, as ready as we'll ever be." Scotland said, raking an anxious hand through auburn hair. "I'll have your back in this fight, Guid look." England smiled slightly as she began to descend into an accent she tried to desperately to control yet realised this was her nerves showing.

"Ma petite, do you think we can win?" France asked her.

"A divin't na, A really don't." She said as she rubbed her eyes with a white gloved hand that would be soon stained with blood. "We can only do our best."  
>America rubbed his cheek. "I think we can win." He said, though his actions didn't prove his confidence.<p>

"It is possible." England said, straightening the tie of his military clothes. "If we give it our all, how can we lose?"

"Ye sound like ye've never been in a war before lad." Scotland said, leaning on the table with clenched fists. "How do ye think ma da lost against the likes of ye?" She asked. "He just wasn't good enough."

"You can't think like that." Canada said in a quiet voice. "You're strong Ally, you'll win."

"Aye, I guess but..." She sighed. "We'll fight, if a die, at least a die fighting and for what's right." She glanced at her younger brother. "A ain't taking any bullets for ye."

"I didn't expect you to."  
>Poland laughed and smiled at them. "We won't lose; they're just not cool enough to win."<p>

"Aye, what can weaklings de?"

"We'll win this." America said.

"It's as good as ours." England agreed.

"We'll do our best and win." Canada said.

France nodded with a smile. "When we win petite, you must come stay a day in France."

"Won't you be busy trying to make money from the side lines?" England asked dryly.

"... In a couple years?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, I figure I might post another chapter soon because this is way short but I'll probably give it a once over fist. Just to note, I've wrote the 'Scottish' words as how they sound to me. I don't live too far away from there and I can fake the accent but I have no idea how you would go about spelling most of them. I figured that it couldn't be too different from a Geordie accent so I kind of based it a wee bit off that. So we may end up with a Scottish Geordie... we'll never understand a word...<strong>


	2. Operation Bodyguard

**I was reading over this and I didn't realise I had made Scotland quite so... I don't really know how to put it. I'm just thankful I wrote this as chapters. From what I've read and edited, it looks like I introduced each character individually before any conflict happens (I wrote this in summer last year, July time ish for those who aren't in England) . I haven't actually finished it but I had got up to the landing at the Normandy Coast. It's generally just her reactions towards different characters and using them to show her past and describing her slightly.**

* * *

><p>Scotland watched as men loaded into planes. She knew the plan, it was almost perfect but somewhere inside she knew that some of these men would lose their lives.<p>

It was a good plan, a great one even. They would be part of an airborne invasion to distract Hitler and Germany, to convince them that the landing would be to the north at Pas-de-Calais, when truly it was at the Normandy coast.

It was a distraction but every action had an equal or greater consequence. America had supplied many P-51 mustangs and many pilots, adding to the possibility of success. They would strike hard and fast, dropping radar reflecting aluminium strips (chaff) to confuse the Axis Power, to make them believe an invasion fleet was fast approaching Pas-De-Calais. Of course this plan had flaws, there was the possibility that the German army could distinguish chaff from an actual invasion fleet but it was a chance that had to be taken, the only option they had.

"They'll be fine." A voice said from behind her. She turned her head slightly to see America grinning and straightening his brown bomber jacket before flashing her a thumbs up.

"Aye, a na." She said. "A seen ye've changed into yer uniform, do ye plan to gan with them?"

America shook his head. "Nah, I'm going with the landing party."

"Aye, a figured as much." She sighed and looked up to the stars. "They say when a hero dies their souls becomes one of the stars, do ye consider these men to be hero's?"

America remained silent for a while before nodding slowly. "They're risking their lives to protect others; they fight for the freedom of those who cannot... Yeah, they are heroes."

Scotland smiled slightly. "Aye, it just helps they're helping to crush Germany a wee bit." Her smile darkened but the dropped. "A wonder if a'll pass in this battle."

"We're too young to die." America said flashing her his usual grin.

"Ye do realise a'm older than Artie, right?" She asked. "A'm his older sis."

"Really?" America asked as his brown creased slightly. "He just seems way old."

"A raised the wee bairn." She said rolling her eyes. "Damn a grew up to quick, was only a wee lassy for three years." Her voice trailed off as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Either way, we're about to gan to battle."

"We'll win, become heroes and everything will be fine." America said.

"Some people divin't want to be heroes, they just wanna keep their freedom." Scotland said, sending him a cold glare. "All heroes of Scotland past seem to die gruesomely."

America didn't seem to hear her or notice how the atmosphere had darkened as he threw his arm over her slender shoulders and began to watch the men prepare for launch. "You're about the same size as England." He stated.

"Aye..." She said glaring at an aircraft with terrifying green eyes.

"What's up with you and England anyway, he doesn't seem to like you all that much." He asked, still persisting to keep his arm on the pissed Scotland.

"He doesn't like anyone too much." She responded coldly. "Aye but he's still my wee brother and a still have to look after the brat."

"How come he refers to you as his big bro?"

"How come ye divin't shut up?" She responded quickly.

He removed his arm looking extremely hurt and shocked, once believing Scotland to be much nicer than England only to realise she had his, or he had her mean streak.

"... If ye really wanna na, my da called me his wee laddy... A really doubt that man knew I'm female." She shrugged. "They'll be launching soon."

They both looked to the grey aircrafts and the men doing their launch procedures. Some looked calm, others worried but all confident and hopeful. Mechanics ran around, quickly giving the planes a once over before running out of their way.

"10 seconds before launch." A voice boomed out of a loud speaker.

Scotland uncrossed her arms and gave the pilots a salute to all which saluted back. She smiled a genuine smile then left to go to the safety area and watch the planes take off. America followed, and turned to look at the planes.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." The voice counted down. The planes began to launch, every one speeding down the runway and lifting into the sky as if the air itself was lifting them. They vanished quickly, only a small light could be seen twinkling like a star before it was turned off and the sky seemed to perish into darkness.

"War doesn't determine who is right – only who is left." Scotland quoted aloud as she turned and walked away.

"What's that supposed to mean? We're the good guys!" America shouted after her.

"Well, I can't wait to see Germany beg for his life." She called back to him.

America stopped dead in his tracks. "You can't kill him, we're the good people, and we need to give him another chance like heroes do."

"... I can't wait to see Italy beg for his life either, not like he did much..." She muttered to herself before calling back to America. "Who said I was going to kill him? I was only going to torture him."

* * *

><p><strong>This one is much longer than the other one, something like twice the size. The chapters do get gradually longer as I gradually got into writing it. I figure even if only a couple people read it I'll still post it, better than hanging somewhere in my ever filling document folder never to be seen again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I've enjoyed re reading it, it's like a whole new fan fiction because I have no memory beyond yesterdays lunch and I've spent a lot of time on other things, like my other fanfic and ignoring that... and college work... and normal work... but it's the weekend and I'm free... to a point because I have so much stuff to do.<strong>


	3. The Weather

**England is kinda OOC, but I think in account of the war and fast approaching battle he wouldn't want to be the total dick his is. **

**I'm not sure if the events are in the right order but I don't think it really matters, it seems to work either way.**

* * *

><p>England looked over a report of the weather frowning. Only 10 days each month were suitable to cross the English Channel and a day near the full moon would be needed for it to illuminate their way but the weather was bad... really bad.<p>

He grumbled something as he considered his other options but found he would also need the spring tides to create the deepest water possible to help avoid the defences the Germans had set up.

He heard the touch of a mug hit the desk next to him lightly and saw that Scotland had placed a cup of tea beside him.

"Drink it." She said as she took the report from him and looked it over. "The air force has already left." She stated. "The weather is better, not by much but the Germans will take a wee bit of comfort with the bad weather and relax their defences."  
>England nodded but still looked concerned. "Yes but is it safe for us to cross?" He asked.<p>

"I divint na but is it safe for our countries to not?" She responded. "We're ex-pirates lad, we've braved this sort of weather loads, and we'll be fine."

"Our old boats are much different from the war machines we're using now." England said in frustration.

"They float, they're the same." She responded with a shrug. "Just think about it a wee bit; we can beat Germany to pulp."

"You spend too much time around Russia."

Scotland looked at him with cold eyes. "Oh I forgot I didn't used to be a savage or a pirate, I was a proper wee lass who wore dresses and knitted." She responded sarcastically and placed the report down. "I say we go."

"... I have to agree." England said with a sigh. "I just worry that some of us won't make it out alive."  
>"I figured last resort comes and I'll start throwing curses about." Scotland said, slowly descending into proper English as she always did around England. "Or use my daggers, I mean not as effective as a gun but less aiming."<p>

England tried to smile but failed to do so. "It's strange the only time we act as brother and sister is when we are fighting in a war."  
>"You've really killed the moment." She said pulling out a chair and sitting on it with one elbow propped on the table and the other loosely on the arm. "If you fall, I fall."<p>

He sat on the table, fiddling with a pen. "I suppose so."

"The question is, will this end the war or not?" She asked, clicking her tongue.

"I hope, at the very least it will aid in the end of this war." He sighed.

She raised a slender eyebrow and smirked. "If we win we win, if we don't we don't." She shrugged. "I'll just be happy if I'm able to say I tried."  
>"What will they do to us if we lose the war?" England asked, surprised at her calmness.<p>

"Killing us is unlikely, more like use us as their slaves." She shrugged. "... Fuck, I might get forced into marriage."

"It would stop you sleeping with every man you see." England retorted.

"I don't sleep with _every_ man I see." Scotland said, pretending to be hurt. "I have standards."

"Do you Ally, do you really?" He asked, being vaguely pedantic.

"And you wonder why I used to bully you." She said, leaning back on the chair. "Yes Artie, I do, surprisingly enough but at least I have a sex life." She rolled her eyes. "So which beach are you landing on?"

"Sword Beach and yourself?"

"I said I'd have your back." She said. "Wales wouldn't forgive me if I let you get hurt." She shrugged. "After this is all over, I'll buy you a drink."

England rolled his eyes. "Any excuse to get drunk." He picked up his tea and began to sip it.

"I don't need an excuse; it's like you with your tea."

"You like my tea."

"Well I have to; I ain't making my own tea."

He smiled slightly. "Would you really start tossing curses about?" He asked, knowing his sisters dislike for using any of the magic she possessed.

"It's that or I descend to savagery and call forth a spirit of one of the Celtic Rulers or warriors." She cringed a little. "It feels awful though, it's like there's someone else in your mind... well I guess there is but dam it's a disgusting feeling."

"You mention it frequently; I don't see why you don't summon a demon or summon the spirit." England said.

"It's easier to hide my way." She said looking off to the side. "I guess I prefer to rely on my own strength."

England nodded, knowing her hate to rely on others, being far too used to be being the one who was relied upon.

"It seems like only the dead have seen the end of war, you think there'll ever be a time there is no war or conflict?"

"You're acting weird Ally."

"... Oh, this is me trying to ignore the fact I'm about to go onto a battlefield and watch my own men die." She said with a dark expression.

"No, I don't think there will ever be peace worldwide." He answered with a shrug. "Humans are destructive and chaotic, conflict is inevitable."

"And we're not?" She asked. "You're always at odds with France and I'm always pissing someone off or getting hammered with Mexico and Russia."

England looked up to the ceiling. "I guess we're just as bad... but peace would be nice, even for a little while."

"Is that to aid your gentleman front?" She asked, with a half smile.

"At least I have a front." He retorted.

"I have a front; it's just not as fucked up as yours."

"And your front is what, a whore?" He asked.

"Mate, it's being a tolerable person." She smirked. "I don't use much of a front because I don't see the point. I ain't a murderous person but I'm not some woman who loves everybody and knits."  
>"No, you're an alcoholic you gets into too many bar fights."<p>

"I could stop drinking if I wanted to."  
>"You want to bet on that?"<p>

"I don't want to stop drinking." Scotland said.

He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "Three years, no alcohol, right?"

"Three years is a long time." She mumbled. "Make it a year."

"Fine, I don't think you'll be able to do that."

"Fuck you, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>My first perception of Scotland was a person who enjoyed their drink just a little too much and slept around... a little too much. I figured she'd be like England with a colder personality and a tendency to swear, or maybe it's just me who perceives them that way. Well, it looks like I've based her off the Scotland on the fan characters wiki. Not so much with the smoking, I haven't written anything with her smoking in it but to keep up with Stereotypes I might change part of the story so that she smokes when she's stressed. Just a disclaimer, I don't own Hetalia or any other characters other that Scotland... sort of... and I don't recommend smoking or binge drinking.<strong>


	4. Frenchy

**Hey again, the forth chapter. **

* * *

><p>France grumbled to himself as he searched through the cupboards in the plain, small kitchen. He picked up a jar of spices, turning it in his hand trying to figure out what it was exactly due to the lack of a label and weirdness of it.<p>

"It's dried Rosemary and I think it's an herb." Scotland said as she took it from his hands and raised it to the dim light. "I don't know if it's edible anymore..."

"Ah, ma petite, have you decided that the food they serve you is mauvais?" He asked, smiling at her but she only shrugged, putting the herbs down.

"... I'm not really bothered about it." She said. "I tend to make my own."  
>"I've never had Scottish food, what's it like?" He asked as he went back to digging through the cupboards.<p>

"Better than English food but not by much..." She said her voice trailing off. "We tend to make other countries food... Well, before the wars anyway." She leant against the counter and sighed.

"What about French food?" He asked, glancing back at her with sky blue eyes.

She snorted. "No, I tend to avoid it." Scotland, tolerated France but still, like her brother had a hate for him. Many years ago, Scotland and France used to be allies and close friends but when she turned from being a Catholic to become a protestant they began to grown apart and then she assisted in the defeat of Napoleon's army... he never really forgave her and she wouldn't forgive him for attacking her younger brothers. To say the least, they were doing their best to remain civil for the sake of the war.

"You should try it some time." He said with a forced smile.

"Might do." She said with a shrug. "Are you comfortable with the plan?" She asked with a questioning look.

"It will get me my country back, I have to be." He said as he began to lay ingredients out on the worn wooden table. "You're controlling your accent." He observed and changed the subject.

"Aye." She said with another shrug. "There are those who won't understand my accent."

He nodded as he began to create a dish of some sorts.

She raised her hand to the iron earring she wore on her left ears cartilage, it was there to ward of faeries, not that she'd admit it to anyone but to the other Kirkland's. She toyed with it for a moment before lowering her hand again. "If we win this, do you think we should give Germany another chance?"

France froze. "That's an interesting question Ally."

"I didn't realise we were back on first name basis, Francis." She said coldly causing him to cringe ever so slightly. She turned to the window to see the rain pelting down creating a hazy barrier that the eye could not penetrate.

He didn't answer for a while before slowly speaking. "I believe he should pay for what he damaged in the war."

"Is that on the basis you just want to make money out of him and his country?" She asked. "Or is it you believe the punishment her received after WW1 led him to WW2?"

He shrugged. "I probably won't have a say in the punishment ma petite." He pulled back his long blonde hair into a ponytail as he set to work boiling something.

"I think you will, your country is probably one of the worst off. I got bombed pretty bad but I know my country can get over it." Scotland looked to the ceiling and her eyes followed the cracks. "I just wish Hitler would cross my path so I can make him beg for forgiveness for every life he has taken and every family he has hurt. Then kill him, since he will find no peace on this earth and he will begin his everlasting torture in the afterlife."

"How many men have you lost to this war?"

"One would be too many." She said with a sigh. "Loss it's just another thing that comes with war."

"You really haven't changed." France mumbled under his breath.

She remained silent for a few moments as toyed with one of the white sashes on her blue military uniform. "You really remember those days?" She asked, unconvinced.

"How could I not remember spending time with my little sister?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"We're the same age you prick, I grew up faster and I would rather face torture than be related to you."

"I'm three months older." He pointed out.

"Wow... three months." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, as long as you're comfortable with the plan, I'll take my leave." She turned and began to walk from the kitchen.

"I'm not." He said, surprising both Scotland and himself. "Would you be comfortable with the plan Ally? When it could be your own men you end up fighting?"

"... I guess I wouldn't be like you said before it will free your country, better to shed some blood than leave then in a life under a tyrant." She glanced behind her to him and then pulled out two cigarettes from her breast pocket and offered one to him. "It'll kill the stress."

She lit her own and took a long drag from it before blowing the smoke out up in the air and he took the other one, she held the lighter to the end of the cigarette lighting it for him and she opened a window ever so slightly to let the smoke out before taking another drag.

"I thought you quit smoking, ma fleur." He stated as he watched the pans come to a simmer.

"Nah, I cut back." She said. "England has some obscene theory that smoking was bad for health and America agreed but I don't really care."

"You cared enough to cut back."

"I cut back to stop England from nagging at me." She said. "...Well, I guess I cut back because he was concerned for my health..."

"How about cutting back on your alcohol?" France asked.

She chocked and began to cough. "I've quit for a year." She said between breaths.

"I don't think you'll last that long."

"Whatever." She said before taking a cautious drag. "Are you going to be okay?"

"My heart swells because you care so much." He said with a flirtatious smile and wink. "I see your point but it doesn't sit well."

"... An American Soldier once said what a cruel thing war is: to separate and destroy families and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness God has granted us in the world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbours, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world." She said. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is the quicker we end this was, the quicker we end this hatred. The world has changed over the many years we have been around but the only thing that hasn't changed is war, right? It's like a civil war, sometimes you're just dragged to one side and you have to fight or face death. These men will only be fighting you because they don't want to be killed, mortals fear death..." She sat on the counter and sighed. "They never realise that death is the only purpose of living. It's just another journey."

"Do we realise that it's the only purpose?" He asked.

"No... I guess not." She gave a slight smile. "Come on you wine drinking bastard, you're being a bloody coward, we fight this battle, we win it and we'll end this war." She held out a hand to him. "For just this once, like old times."  
>He took her smaller hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "Just like old times."<p>

She looked over to the pans and laughed. "Hey Frenchy, your pans are boiling over."

* * *

><p><strong>I was trying to kind of get it across that France and Scotland used to be best friends, don't know if I actually got the across. Anyway thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Like Totally Poland

**Hey it's been a while but my internet broke, well the internet adapter wireless thing in my laptop broke so I had to get some stuff done with my laptop but then I decided to increase the ram as well and a load of other stuff. So here's the fifth chapter, I really hope I managed to catch Poland right, because I read it over a couple times and I find he sounds a little ooc at times but other's he sounds okay but then Poland doesn't really get all that much screen time so bare with it.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing she hated, it was the way Poland talked with the constant like's and that so totally, he reminded her of a school girl who's boy friend cheated on her with her best friend. It didn't help that the blonde was walking towards her.<p>

"So Like Ally, long time no see." Poland said as he sat next to her.

"Aye..." Her voice trailed off.

"So like I'm raring to go, I so totally want to get my country back." He said.

"Aye..."

"What happens if they like see us coming though, it would be like totally bad." He bit his finger in worry, trying to think of a plan but... not coming up with anything... which was to be expected of Poland.

"We'll shove you in a dress and make you do the can-can." Ally said with a smirk.

"That's like so not funny and you're a girl, why can't you do that?" He asked, glaring at her but she just chuckled.

"I was being sarcastic." She ruffled his hair. "Are you really that gullible Felix?" She asked, not expecting an answer and not listening for one.

"It's like such a bummer though, Leit isn't here..." He let out a long sigh. "Hey, like Ally, have you like finally started dating someone?"

She rolled her eyes at the annoying blonde muttering air head. "No, why would I want to do that?"

"Like why not?"

"Since _like_ having sex _like_ with _like_ no commitment is _like_ way easier." She said rolling her eyes. "I haven't been in a serious commitment for... I can't remember how long ago."

"You like dated someone?" He asked, surprised.

"It was called courting back then and aye..." Ally stopped talking and looked at Felix. "Still going to paint your house pink?"

"It would be like so totally cool, why don't you like give your house a paint?" Felix asked.

"I really don't want to."

"I could like do it for you."

"Aye... that's never happening."

"Why not?" He looked up at her with hurt green eyes but she just grunted.

"Jeez... you're worse then what Alfred was as a wee bairn. We're about to fight a battle kid, you've got to get your head out of the clouds and down to earth... even if that's almost impossible." She lifted her hand, hesitated but ruffled his blonde hair. "... Just think if we win this battle it's one more step towards reclaiming your home, securing the safety of my people and to stop this god forsaken war."

"So like, we have to win?" He asked. "We can so totally do that."

"Aye pretty much, we win we're on the home run... Jeez, I've been spending too much time with Alfred." She lit another cigarette, a little disgusted with herself but she honestly didn't care, she needed to calm down.

"... Do you think we can win?" Poland squeaked out.

She shrugged, taking a long drag. "That's what I keep telling myself. They won't kill us if we lose Felix; we're way too valuable to them, at worst we'll be locked up in a prison somewhere."

"... I think death sounds better... I like don't do small, cramped dark spaces, they like weird me out." He let out a sigh. "What's with this war anyway?"

She flicked the cigarette and watched the ash fall to the ground. "The hunger plan, Hitler wants to expand his territories so that they have more room to farm as their farming techniques are pretty pitiful. They plan to starve millions, those who once lived on the land they have or will take over and work them to death." She shrugged. "You know, I knew Germany before all this." She took a long drag. "Never thought he'd go along with something like this."

"He's... starving and killing my people..." Felix's voice began to shake ever so slightly as he tried to digest what he was being told.

"Not Germany... Hitler. I really doubt Germany had a choice in the matter but... I thought he might have had the guts to stand up to Hitler, or maybe even Prussia." She flicked the cigarette again. "They're all weak willed, unable to solve their own problems without needless violence. They didn't want to enter trade like England did to help sustain itself and they didn't want to change how they farmed." The cigarette snapped in two in her hand and she dropped it to the floor with a deep breath, attempting to calm herself down. "So they kill millions of innocent people... Even I wasn't capable of that... when I was a savage or a barbarian..."

"Prussia is kinda ruthless." Felix offered in a tired voice.

"It takes insanity to do what Hitler is doing and crazy bastards to follow him. Then those bastards hurt and kill anybody who dares to talk sense and then everybody else is afraid..." Ally sighed, moving a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "Back when I was a Celt, I used to do fucked up things... I was sadistic... but looking at what Hitler is doing, what I did was child's play. I wouldn't strike a civilian or hurt a child... I didn't care who you were or where you came from, if you were my enemy I would kill you and if you weren't, then I'd leave you the hell alone."

"... While Hitler is slaughtering masses of people, kids, women, anyone that stands in his ways, that's useless to him or has a certain religious view. Damn, this is a bummer..." Felix said standing and stretching. "I think I'm scared..."

"You and me both." She smirked. "I just have a fucked up way of showing it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it and I'm really sorry to have made you all wait. It's sad but I'm pleased that my story has reached just over 200 views and has a couple follows, so thanks guys. It's nice to know a few people are reading it.<strong>


	6. Who Are You?

**I finally got round to writing up this chapter, It's been ages and this is pretty short, as much as I love the Sibling love between Canada and Scotland, I find Canada a little boring to right, so he ended up being probably a lot different from what other people may imagine him as. So anyway, enjoy, I'm back, I'll probably do a once a week post with this unless people particularly want to see more of it.**

* * *

><p>The sound of quiet and precise steps made Ally glanced behind her. Canada, slowly but carefully made his way through the people milling about as none of them had noticed him and the ones that did had offered a hello... mistaking him for America.<p>

Ally smirked and beckoned him to come to her. He walked towards her, his footsteps getting heavier as he drew nearer and an annoyed but ever so quite sigh reached her ears.

"Ye alrite?" She asked. Canada looked up at her with exasperated eyes, hugging his polar bear close. "Matthew?"

"Nobody notices me." He grumbled. "The ones that do call me America, even England doesn't notice me and he notices everything."

"Aye, I na..." She murmured, lightning yet another cigarette and taking a long drag from it. "Is France still deeing it?"

Matthew nodded his head with a slight pout.

"... The wine sipping bastard was the one who kicked me out of your lands." She growled quietly, adjusting the cigarette in her mouth and sighing. "Divin't forget yer being a great help with the war."

"... It's just that nobody notices me or knows who I am." He sighed.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm Canada."

Ally smirked. "You're really patient with the wee buddle of fur." She said looking down at the polar bear.

"I'm just so... angry." He muttered, trying to sound it but not doing it very well.

"Take it out on me then." She said with a shrug. "It'll make you feel better."

"I couldn't do that..." He said even quieter than usual.

"You're my favourite wee brother, course you can." She sat down on a pile of tires and looked at him. "Hit me."

Canada's eyes widened. "I... No... It wouldn't even hurt..."  
>She laughed gently. "Just call me a few names; it's what Artie used to do as a child when he was frustrated."<p>

He sat down next to her, his head firmly on top of Kumajirou's as he sighed. "... Ally?" He whispered.

"Aye?"

"You know you're like one of the most known countries?"

"Aye..."

"Is that because you sleep around?" He asked, looking perfectly innocent.

She spat her cigarette out, choking on the smoke she'd breathed in wrong. "Jeez... Matthew. That's really not something you should ask." She then composed herself. "No... I have quite a frightening past, if people didn't know me back then, they would have heard of me."

"... What were you like?" He asked.

"That... is a time I'd like to forget." Ally said, looking over at the people who worked, preparing to go to war or preparing others to enter battle. "Even if other people don't notice you, I do, you're a good little brother. Other than the fact you just mentioned my sex life."

He smiled at her. "Ally, you sound like Arthur."  
>She laughed a little. "Aye, I guess, maybe it's because you gave me the shock of my life."<p>

"So... are you feeling okay about the incoming battle?" He asked her quietly.

"... A war is a war Matthew, wars are to be expected and I have to defend my people and my family." She shrugged. "I feel like I'm the only damn woman fighting in this war." She let out a laugh but then she sighed. "... I face the fact I'm going to lose a lot of men in this battle... It's just hard, knowing that some of the men who are fighting to protect their home won't live to see if they succeeded in helping or not."

"Do you think we'll lose?" He asked softly.

"It's not my place to say." She said with a sigh. "It's not like Germany will kill us, we're just too valuable but loosing this battle will mean losing our pride and our countries."

"They probably wouldn't notice me." Canada said with a quite but annoyed huff.

"That'd be a good thing; it would mean you could get away." She put an arm over his shoulder pulling him close. "I've failed doing many things lad, I ain't going to fail you or Arthur, yer both my wee brothers, and I'll make sure you stay safe and free."

"What about Alfred?"

"... Him too... maybe." Her voice trailed off. "If we do our best, no one can say we failed because we didn't try."

"... I miss the peace." He whispered.

"Me too... I guess." She sighed. "Although, is there ever truly peace?"

Canada shrugged, his shoulders slumping and he let out a heavy breath. "When can I go home?"

"If we have a home left to go to." Ally murmured before clamping her hand over her mouth, wishing she didn't say that.

"What do you mean?" Canada asked and Ally just turned her head away.

"My country is being bombed; lots of innocent people have lost their lives, homes and job." She sighed. "I mean, it ain't too bad now but if could get worse, a hell of allot worse."

"If you lose your home, you can come live with me." He said as he leaned on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

She chuckled and stroked his blonde hair. "I'd like that, but I'd probably have to live with England and his... cooking, if one can even call it that."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter is going to be on the Axis side of the war, with their total and utter confusion to what the hell is happening, or at least I think it is.<strong>


	7. Filler Chapter FTW!

**This is only a filler chapter, It's just so there isn't a massive jump from the intro's to the fighting. **

* * *

><p>Five men stood around a table in a dark room with a dim light hanging above them. It was hard to make out their faces or their expressions; it was hard enough to see the dull grey walls or the stone cold floor.<p>

On the table lay six pictures, and six small piles off paper about everything they knew about a particular the particular person on those pictures.

A pale hand slammed down on the picture of England. "He's clearly zhe von whose master minding vhatever zhey're doing." He said as he motioned to the board, also very hard to see that had radar prints of the invasion fleet that was fast approaching the Pas-De-Calais coast.

"Vhat about America?" The tallest of the five asked, lifting up the picture of the burger loving westerner. "He seems to be zhe main supplier of air support."

The black haired and shortest of the group lifted up a picture of China. "I don't think that China has anything to do with this or Russia."

The slightly taller of the two that were left picked up a picture of France. "This frog is too stupid to do anything; he's a total bastardo, almost worst that Spain."

The last person picked up a picture of Scotland and frowned. "I haven't seen her before."

"Zhat's England's elder sister."

"I didn't know England had an elder sister Germany."

Germany sighed, his friend not knowing the woman who beat up his own Grandfather to keep Rome from entering her country. The savage that turned her back on her friend because she believed family loyalty above friendship, and the woman who could be put on par with Russia's cruelty when the moment took her.

"Italy, avoid her." Germany said.

Italy shrugged. "But she's pretty, and her hair is like rubies. But, if they're attacking, shouldn't we be preparing the counter attack?" Italy asked in his very rare shows of intelligence, which was more of a coincidence than an actual happening.

"Vell, Italy has a point." Germany said.

"I'll start preparing the white flags!" Italy declared and Romano smacked him over the head.

"You think a white flag is going to stop someone who beat up of Granpa? You stupid bastardo."

Italy rubbed his head as Japan turned to Germany. "I wir take my leave to go back to my country, we are being heaviry attacked by Austrairia."

Germany offered him a nod and Japan left with a bow.

"Since, zhose zhree are useless in a fight. It's just me and you bruder vs the allies." Prussia said, throwing his arm over Germany's shoulder, with some difficulty but still somehow achieved it.

"Zhe odds six against two don't look very promising." Germany said, removing his older brother's arm and leant back down to view what little info he hand on each nation.

"I'm avesome, ve'll vin." Prussia said, brushing the comment off.

"Ve have next to no data on Scotland, you said she vas a vild card. How can we compete against zhat?" Germany asked.

"She's protective over her family, capture England or Canada and she'll be at your beck and call." Prussia said with a shrug, as if it was obvious. He then turned to the map, viewing the supposed target area.

Germany let out a sigh, murmuring you make it sound so easy as he flicked through the papers. The only sound through the whole room could be heard was the movement of paper and occasionally a sigh, while the Italian brother's stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with themselves.

* * *

><p>Across the English Channel, six people also stood around a table with six photos on it<p>

"Japan ain't gonna be there, Italy and Romano are gonna be useless, I think Austria is gonna be the easiest beat down of my life." Scotland said as she pushed the four pictures to the side of the table leaving the two German brothers.

"... You should never underestimate your enemies." England said.

"I think I'm over estimating them." Scotland replied with a shrug. "The Italians and Austria will have pissed their pants before I can kick the crap out of them."

"... So you believe the battle will be in our favour?" England asked.

"They have Germany and Prussia, I know for a fact Germany is an extremely good general, he's a forced to be reckoned with if he's controlling the army." Scotland said with a shrug. "You and France and America can take him. I don't know much about Prussia, but from what I remember he liked to do things big, so I'll take him on, with Canada and Poland."

"Yes, but what about the other three?" England asked.

"Italy is most likely going to be with Germany, Romano with him. Austria is likely to be with Prussia... that does call for concern. Hungary may be with him." Scotland bit her forefinger's knuckle gently, leaving wet marks on the glove as she tried to think. "... She may not be there though, we can only hope."

"Are you afraid dude?" America asked with a triumphant smirk.

"I ain't in the slightest." She offered a tight smile. "I have tae consider all the factors, aye."

"You don't give the factors much thought though." England said as he took a sip from his tea.

"... Okay, we win, great, we lose, we're fucked." Scotland said. "If I have to kill every enemy nation, to protect you kids, I will."

"I don't think we should fall to that, we're heroes. Heroes don't kill." America said, his hands on the table as he stared at Ally.

"It's simple, I'm used to getting the blood on my hands so Arty over there doesn't have to. I ain't a hero, I'm just a nation trying to stay where I'm happy to be, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I think it's kinda boring to be honest, but that is the way of a filler chapter in my opinion. The next update is... friday... So yeah, see you then.<strong>


End file.
